


Nighttime Rituals

by sublime42



Series: Daredevil Ageplay [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Ageplay, Little!Matt, Non-Sexual Age Play, Probably ooc, dad!Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sublime42/pseuds/sublime42
Summary: Danny is Matt's caretaker when Matt is in his little head space. This is how they end most evenings.Set after the last episode of The Defenders S1 so.. sort of a spoiler?





	Nighttime Rituals

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno I kinda thought that Danny seemed sweet and that he'd be a good daddy for Matt. One shot? I don't know.

“Okay. Hold onto Mister Octopus, I’m going to rinse your hair,” Danny instructed. 

He kneeled on the tiles next to the tub, plastic cup in hand, watching as Matty firmly gripped his bath toy, doing his best to make sure it doesn’t get swept off in a rogue wave of soapy water.

Danny smiles and shields Matty’s eyes with one hand, pours with the other, making sure that his boy’s hair is fully cleaned.

“Mister Octopus still safe?” Danny asks.

“He’s fine,” Matty answers, before yawning.

“Good. Why don’t we put him in in the bin with the other toys and get dried off,” Danny suggests.

Matty frowns, not wanting to get out of the bath just yet.

“Come on, water’s getting cold,” Danny prompts him, and Matty concedes and puts the toy in its rightful place.

A second later, he feels Danny’s hands under his armpits, helping him stand up. He hears Danny unplug the drain, hears the water rush down through the pipes, and then feels warmth as Danny wraps him in a large, fluffy towel.

Matty fidgets while Danny uses a smaller towel to dry his hair, wanting to make sure that he doesn’t go to bed with it soaking wet because he ‘might get ammonia’ again. He wrinkles his nose at the thought. He’d had to spend two days in the hosp’tal last time.

Danny smiles at him, feeling that he’s dried Matty off sufficiently, and opens the bathroom door.

“Go pick out some pajamas,” he instructs. “I’ll be there in a minute.”

00

As Danny wipes up water from the tiles and puts other bath toys in the bin, he thinks about how he looks forward to reading Matty a story. Their nighttime rituals are among his favorite, something about seeing Matty so content, secure, and warm in bed just makes him feel good.

They’d started this… this thing after Matt had been injured, when one of the nuns had called Danny saying that Matt had been saying his name over and over while he slept. The weeks taking care of Matt’s injuries had been difficult, but as Matt let his guard down, their relationship had changed. For the first time in a long while - since he’d worked with Foggy, really - Matt felt like he could truly rely on someone, and Danny, wanting to nurture that trust, had played along, had moved in, even, and now, half a year later, here they were. Some may have considered it strange, but Danny could honestly say that his life was better for it, and Matt’s probably was too.

00

Matty’s wearing a pull up and is struggling to get his pajama pants - a pair of fuzzy blue ones with penguins on it - onto his legs. Danny raises an eyebrow, wondering how Matty managed to get the pull up on but fail so miserably with the pants.

“I’ll help you,” he says, moving closer. “Stand still.”

Matty stops what he’s doing and complies, the pajamas falling to his ankles.

Danny checks that the pull up is secure before quickly pulling up the sleepwear. He notices that Matty frowns when he does this, but compared to how he’d first reacted when he’d been made to use them, it’s not so bad. The truth is that sometimes Matty has accidents at night, and Danny has better things to do than wash sheets all day. 

“Alright,” Danny says, looking Matty over. “Let’s get your shirt on and then you can choose a story.”

Matty holds out his arms for Danny to pull the shirt over his head - it’s a t-shirt with a larger penguin on it, made out of some ridiculously soft material that Matty loves. When he’s done, Matty walks over to the small book shelf that Danny had installed. He feels the spines of the books, touching four or five before settling on one in the middle of the shelf.

Danny sees the title and smirks.

“Llama Llama Red Pajama,” he reads off. “Alright, whatever you want.” Danny grabs a second book before they leave, in case Matty wants to read another one.

He leads Matty back to the bed, pulls back the covers, and watches Matty crawl in before tucking the blankets back over him. Matty lies back, resting his head on his pillow, and sighs. Danny can tell that he’s sleepy. 

The blonde positions himself on the edge of the bed and turns to the first page of the book.

“Llama llama red pajama hollers loudly for his mama,” he begins. There’s a bunch of silly phrases, rhyming words, funny sounds. Matty smiles at several of them, but by the time the story is over, his eyes are barely open, and Danny knows that Matty won’t ask for him to read anything else that evening.

“Ready to sleep, Matty?” Danny asks softly. He flicks off the light, not that it would really matter. It’s more of a habit, he supposes.

“Mmm,” Matty responds. He pulls the blankets up further on himself and shuffles around, trying to get more comfortable.

When he finally settles, he reaches out for Danny’s hand.

“You go out tonight, Danny?” He whispers.

“Hopefully not,” Danny answers truthfully. “But if I do, I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Matty frowns.

“Promise?”

He’s still gripping Danny’s hand, and Danny knows how much Matty wants to hear him say it.

“I promise, Matty.”

Matty nods and lets go. Danny gives him a kiss on the forehead and slowly leaves the room, lingering just for a moment to watch his boy.

Sure, they have to fight bad guys. Tomorrow night they both might be on the streets taking them down. But for now, best to enjoy the good times, the times when both of them are safe and happy in the world that they’ve made together.


End file.
